Calling all angels
by alicefrank
Summary: Un SF de esta preciosa cancion, con personajes principales a Remus y a Sirius. Es mi primer slash. no lemmon


-Uh... hoola! Este es mi primer historia slash, creo que no esta asi de wow! Pero no creo que sea mala. Es un Songfic con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin como personajes principales...

Bueno... pues como todos saben esto, los personajes no son mios y dudo que alguien haya pensado eso... La canción obvio que yo no la escribi. Se llama Calling all angels de Lenny Kravitz

..†..Calling all angels..†..

Estaba un hombre de unos 36 años de edad estaba sentado en un parque mirando fijamente el césped, el día era hermoso, el cielo azul, las nubes parecian grandes algodones de azucar blancos. Niños corrian por ahí riendo y divirtiéndose, mientras el hombre solo miraba el césped recordando... recordando el amor que le habia tenido...

Calling all angels

(Llamando a todos los angeles)

I need you near to the ground  
(Necesito sentirte cerca del suelo)

I miss you dearly  
(Te extraño mucho)

Can you hear me on your cloud?  
(Puedes escucharme desde tu nube?)

-Sirius... –murmuro el hombre- como te extraño... me escuchas? En donde sea que estes... te extraño mucho, ojala estuvieras aquí, me gustaria verte otra vez... –El hombre recordaba los ojos grises de Black y cada una de las veces que habian estado juntos, de cómo lo habia extrañado cuando lo habian encerrado en Azkaban, si al menos fuera lo mismo, antes estaba encerrado y habia esperanza de que saliera, cosa que hizo... y habia tenido oportunidad de volver a verlo...

All of my life  
(Toda mi vida)

I've been waiting for someone to love  
(Espere por alguien para amar)

All of my life  
(Toda mi vida)

I've been waiting for something to love  
(Espere por algo de amor)

…recordo cuando estaban en Hogwarts cursando el ultimo año, habia sido uno de los mejores de su vida, habia esperado mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien a quien amar y en un sabado, que nunca se le olvidaria, el chico de ojos grises le habia pedido que salieran juntos como mas que amigos, lo que al hombre, en aquel tiempo muchacho lo habia puesto muy feliz, era la primera vez que se sentia tan feliz...

Calling all angels   
(Llamando a todos los angeles)

I need you near to the ground  
(Necesito sentirte cerca del suelo)

I have been kneeling   
(He tenido que arrodillarme)

And praying to hear a sound  
(Y rezado para escuchar un sonido)

...de nuevo aterrizo en la realidad y se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba aquí, y nunca volveria... por mas que lo deseara –Sirius... donde estas? Te necesito aquí...- cuantas veces no habia pedido por que todo fuera un mal sueño? Una simple pesadilla de la que pronto despertaria y se encontraria con Sirius a su lado? Pero la verdad eso solo era un deseo, un deseo de algo imposible...

All of my life  
(Toda mi vida)

I've been waiting for someone to love  
(Espere por alguien para amar)

All of my life  
(Toda mi vida)

I've been waiting for something to love  
(Espere por algo de amor)

…volvio a enfrascarse en sus recuerdos, el estaba sentado frente a la chimenea en la sala comun, tenia 17 años, era tarde, aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y el leia uno de sus libros, mientras se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban escaleras...

-Es tarde moony... –El chico rozo los labios con los suyos- ...por que no dejas eso y te vas a dormir?

-Desde cuando te importa eso padfoot?

-Desde siempre, vamos, sube. Los estudios pueden esperar. Solo quiero que estes bien...

-Ah si? Que tan bien?

-Mucho...

All of my life  
(Toda mi vida)

I've been waiting for someone to love  
(Espere por alguien para amar)

All of my life  
(Toda mi vida)

I've been waiting for something to love  
(Espere por algo de amor)

El hombre sonrio al recuerdo, Sirius siempre lo habia cuidado mucho...incluidas las noches de luna llena en las que siempre estaba con el, excepto cuando lo encerraron en Azkaban y ahora, cuando el ya no podia estar ahí, lo extrañaba mucho. A veces al despertar estaba seguro de verlo sentado en la silla cercana a su cama sonriéndole y diciéndole que todo estaria bien...

Day by day  
(Dia tras dia)

Through the years  
(Al pasar los años)

Make my way.  
(Se traza mi camino)

...el hombre al regresar de nueva cuenta a la realidad se paro y camino un poco en dirección a su casa, ya que habia llegado al portal blanco decidio no entrar, se volteo y camino un poco hacia un lago que habia cerca y se metio en el agua, ya dentro vio estacionada una motocicleta de tamaño descomunal, le recordo tanto a la de Sirius que llego a pensar que era su moto. Recordo de nuevo que el llegaba a su casa cada día en su motocicleta para visitarlo. Y era algo que ya no habia hecho desde hace un año y nunca lo haria de nuevo...

Bien, ese es mi Songfic, en realidad jamas habia escrito slash, pero el viernes estaba traduciendo la canción por que no tenia nada que hacer y me llego la idea de escribir un SF de este tipo. La idea original era hacerlo con un personaje inventado y Sirius, pero preferi a Remus...

Alicefrank


End file.
